Vischio e profumo alla pesca
by HermioneForever92
Summary: Hermione è appena arrivata a Grimmauld Place per trascorrere il Natale con i membri dell'Ordine, e grazie al clima natalizio, un po' di vischio e del profumo alla pesca scoprirà dei forti sentimenti verso un certo malandrino...one-shot natalizia ispirata


**VISCHIO E PROFUMO ALLA PESCA**

Hermione Granger, imbacuccata nei pesanti vestiti invernali, suonò il campanello di Grimmauld Place numero dodici. Le erano bastate poche ore per capire di essere completamente negata per qualsiasi sport, babbano e non, e mollare i genitori alla loro vacanza sulla neve per prendere il Nottetempo e passare le feste nel mondo magico. E così adesso era lì, davanti al Quartier Generale dell'Ordine della Fenice, pronta a passare il suo primo giorno di vacanza in modo migliore rispetto a come si era preannunciato quella mattina con i genitori. Dopo un po', la porta si aprì e si trovò davanti Sirius, che portava tra le braccia un enorme scatolone pieno di addobbi per l'albero di Natale. Sirius sorrise alla ragazza dai capelli crespi pieni di neve che lo stava guardando un po' scocciata. "Santo cielo, Sirius, stavo congelando, cosa stavi facendo? Ci hai messo ore per venirmi ad aprire!" Sirius la lasciò entrare in casa, sorpreso. "Ah, questo è il ringraziamento per essere venuto ad accoglierti! E comunque sono solo con gli altri ragazzi ed eravamo tutti in soffitta per cercare gli addobbi per la casa, e sono stato l'unico a sentire il campanello e a scendere, quindi evita le lamentele!" Hermione gettò uno sguardo curioso allo scatolone. "Cosa sono tutte quelle decorazioni, Sirius?" L'uomo scrollò le spalle. "Erano dei miei genitori, molte saranno da buttare ma credo che qualcosa possa andare bene...altrimenti potreste crearne qualcuna voi ragazzi, non c'è molto da fare qui altrimenti.." aggiunse a mo' di scusa. Hermione lo rassicurò. "Non ti preoccupare, tutto sarà meglio della vacanza che avrei dovuto passare in alternativa a questa!" Sirius si fece curioso. "E' vero, Harry mi aveva detto che avresti passato il Natale con i tuoi, perchè non l'hai fatto?" Hermione arrossì. "Beh, lo sci non fa decisamente per me, credo. I miei non erano molto contenti, ma devono capire che ormai il mio posto è nel vostro mondo, anche se mi dispiace che loro non siano ammessi." Sirius scoppiò a ridere. "Avrei tanto voluto vederti con addosso un paio di sci! La prossima volta che i tuoi organizzano una cosa del genere chiamatemi, non voglio assolutamente perdermi lo spettacolo!" Hermione finse di comportarsi da altezzosa. "Guarda che potrei anche offendermi e decidere di tornare dai miei, eh!" Sirius tornò subito serio. "Non sia mai, sono davvero contento che tu abbia deciso di passare le feste qui!" Hermione lo guardò stupita. "Davvero?" Sirius le sorrise convinto. "Certo! Ci voleva qualcuno che portasse un po' di gioia e di atmosfera festosa in casa. Sono felice, davvero. Resta." Hermione arrossì perchè Sirius era diventato stranamente serio, e aveva abbandonato il consueto tono scherzoso che assumeva. Sirius forse si accorse di averla turbata e si schiarì la voce nervoso, e con una scusa salì le scale fatiscenti della dimora dei Black.

Hermione si trovava nel salotto della casa per addobbare l'albero di Natale; stava cercando disperatamente di riportare l'ordine in quella stanza, visto che i suoi amici non facevano altro che comportarsi come scemi. "Ragazzi, se continuate a fare questo casino non ce la faremo mai a fare l'albero! Non potete sfogarvi dopo che avremo finito, possibilmente senza distruggere tutto?" In quel momento Sirius entrò con degli altri addobbi. "Ecco, qui c'è un'altra cassa di decorazioni, guarda un po' te cosa potreste usare.." L'unica che lo stava a sentire era Hermione, perchè tutti gli altri sembravano voler devastare la casa. "Ginny! Almeno te mi potresti aiutare?!" Hermione si mise le mani tra i capelli. "Sirius, odio quando le persone non mi stanno a sentire! Lo odio tantissimo! Adesso basta, vuol dire che lo farò da sola l'albero, sperando che non me lo distruggano a lavoro ultimato!" Sirius si fece avanti. "Se vuoi ti aiuto io, non ho niente da fare e non posso lasciare una ragazza in difficoltà! Andiamo, cosa devo fare?" Hermione sorrise e iniziò a spiegargli come doveva sistemare gli addobbi, aiutandolo di buona lena. Ogni tanto Sirius iniziava a cantare jingle natalizi, accompagnato dai ragazzi che urlavano a squarciagola, felici di essere insieme a festeggiare il Natale. Avevano appena finito di cantare "Jingle Bells" quando Hermione annunciò trionfante di avere finito con le decorazioni. "Fatto! Adesso però bisogna decidere cosa fare per Natale, se un pranzo o una cena..ma non so cosa si potrà organizzare, con vostro padre in quello stato.." aggiunse rivolta ai Weasley. Ron si strinse nelle spalle. "Credo che la mamma non potrebbe mai rinunciare a un bel pranzo di Natale, anche perchè papà dovrebbe essere qui per il 25 dicembre..sicuramente in qualche modo dobbiamo festeggiare!" Sirius scese dalla scala che aveva usato per appendere del vischio sopra la porta che conduceva alle camere. "Sì, Molly mi ha detto ieri che ha intenzione di organizzare un pranzo di Natale e invitare tutti i membri dell'Ordine, e di continuare a festeggiare anche di pomeriggio e di sera." Hermione annuì e iniziò a elencare in modo pratico tutte le cose che servivano per programmare un perfetto pranzo di Natale. "Dunque, bisogna decidere quanti saremo..e poi cosa fare, se progettare qualcosa in particolare.." George alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Hermione, è un pranzo, mica si sposa qualcuno!" Ma anche Sirius sembrava d'accordo con lei. "Invece deve essere una bella festa, di questi tempi così oscuri ci vuole ogni tanto qualche occasione di svago! Anche perchè non sappiamo nemmeno se avremo l'opportunità di passare nuovamente tutti uniti una giornata così." Harry tremò. "Sirius, non dire nemmeno una cosa del genere!" Hermione invece scosse la testa. "Invece credo che Sirius abbia ragione, Harry. Guarda quello che è successo al signor Weasley; si è salvato grazie alla tua visione, ma di questi tempi e con la posizione che occupiamo nella lotta contro Voldemort, non è per nulla scontato pensare di poter arrivare al prossimo Natale tutti uniti." Sirius cercò di stemperare la tensione. "Vabbé, animo gente! Io vado a prepararmi un po' di the, chi ne vuole?" Tutti i ragazzi lo seguirono in cucina, senza pensare più a cose tristi e concentrandosi solo sul Natale.

La mattina di Natale, Hermione aprì gli occhi svegliata dalla luce del sole invernale che entrava prepotente nella camera sua e di Ginny. Con un balzo al cuore, vide una pila di regali ai piedi del suo letto e corse a svegliare l'amica. "Ginny! Ginny, svegliati, ci sono i regali!" Ginny scattò subito a sedere sul letto e si chinò a raccogliere i suoi doni; Hermione si sedette sul letto e iniziò a scartare. Tra i regali c'erano un paio di orecchini d'oro bianco da parte dei suoi genitori, un libro da parte di Harry, un set di trucchi da parte di Ginny, un profumo da parte di Ron e un libro sugli elfi domestici da parte di Sirius. Lo aprì e un foglietto scritto a mano da Sirius scivolò a terra; lo lesse e sorrise per il suo contenuto.

Visto che ti interessi tanto agli elfi domestici e mi rimproveri sempre di trattare troppo male Kreacher, ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere ancora un po' più di documentazione su questo argomento, tanto per diventare ancora più informata e potermi rimproverare con basi più solide.

Buon Natale

Sirius

Hermione si cambiò e scese in cucina per dare una mano nei preparativi; sulle scale si imbatté in Sirius. "Hermione! Giusto te, volevo ringraziarti per il tuo regalo, molto utile!" Hermione sorrise. "E' solo un libro sugli Ippogrifi, ma credevo che potesse andare bene per te e Fierobecco! Piuttosto, grazie del tuo regalo che è utilissimo, non vedo l'ora di leggerlo!" Sirius le sorrise raggiante. "Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto! Ho chiesto a Remus di comprarlo per me, appena ho visto la pubblicità mi sei venuta subito in mente." Hermione sorrise. "Sarà meglio che scenda o la signora Weasley mi ucciderà!" Sirius però voleva fare conversazione. "E poi quali regali hai ricevuto?" Hermione glieli disse urlando nelle scale. "Un set per il trucco, un profumo, degli orecchini e poi altri che ti dirò dopo! Comunque non ti preoccupare perchè dopo mi metterò il trucco, gli orecchini e il profumo nuovi, così li vedrai!" Sirius rispose urlando. "Non vedo l'ora!" Una volta entrata in cucina, Molly le assegnò così tanti incarichi che le fu impossibile sostenere una conversazione per più di cinque secondi con qualsiasi abitante di Grimmauld Place, così quando verso le undici si avviò in camera sua per cambiarsi era stanca morta e con una grande voglia di chiacchierare. In camera trovò Ginny, che era riuscita a defilarsi prima di lei; non appena la vide, la assalì. "Andiamo, adesso ti devi cambiare! Forza, voglio che tu ti metta i vestiti nuovi!" Dopo poco, Hermione riemerse dalla camera e si incrociò nuovamente con Sirius, che restò a bocca aperta. "Hermione, ma che hai fatto? Non sembri nemmeno te!" Effettivamente Hermione sembrava di almeno qualche anno più grande, con i capelli ricci abbastanza definiti raccolti in una coda alta, gli orecchini eleganti, il trucco leggero ma valorizzante il viso, il vestito di lana lungo fino a metà coscia, gli stivali di pelle e quel profumo alla pesca che le aveva regalato Ron. Hermione arrossì. "Beh, diciamo che non mi vesto così proprio tutti i giorni, ma almeno non ho messo un vestito da sera, ho solo un vestito un po' più elegante!" Sirius era ancora a occhi sgranati, intento a contemplare quella che, ne era ormai certo, non era più una ragazzina. Almeno ai suoi occhi, era diventata qualcosa di più. Hermione si schiarì la voce. "Comunque sei anche te molto elegante! Andiamo giù, ok?" Sirius annuì e sembrò riacquistare la voce. "Sai, quasi non ti avrei riconosciuta. Sei così...diversa. Sembri più grande, assomigli a una star del cinema! Non che tu non sia bella eh.." aggiunse mormorando, credendo di non essere sentito. Invece Hermione capì benissimo e arrossì di nuovo. Ma che le succedeva, adesso si metteva ad arrossire per i complimenti che le faceva Sirius? Era ovvio che cominciava a provare qualcosa di più forte per lui, e non sapeva come gestirlo; era nel panico.

Il pomeriggio passò rapido, tra chiacchierate, giochi e risate; Hermione non ricordava di essersi mai divertita tanto come quel Natale. Soprattutto la emozionava il rapporto che si stava creando con Sirius; non erano mai stati così in confidenza, e ora che avevano iniziato ad esserlo sembrava ad entrambi di stare magnificamente bene insieme, di essere veramente soddisfatti solo in compagnia l'uno dell'altra. Per tutto il pomeriggio Hermione non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a lui, e dagli sguardi che il padrino di Harry le aveva lanciato sembrava che anche lui avesse pensato continuamente a lei. La sera, Hermione fu una degli ultimi a restare in salotto, tanto si stava divertendo; inoltre voleva cercare di restare da sola con Sirius. Alla fine ci riuscì, perchè i membri dell'Ordine che non sarebbero restati a dormire lì erano tornati a casa e gli altri ragazzi erano già andati a letto, seguiti a ruota dai signori Weasley. Con la scusa di non avere sonno, Hermione riuscì a restare in piedi e la signora Weasley la lasciò perdere, troppo stanca per ribattere. Dunque in salotto erano rimasti Hermione e Sirius, che adesso si guardavano imbarazzati senza sapere bene cosa dire. "Allora, Sirius, piaciuto il Natale?" Sirius sorrise passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Sì, è stato bellissimo, erano anni che non mi sentivo così bene..è stato come avere una famiglia, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo." Hermione si sentì invadere da un'ondata di tristezza. "Mi dispiace." Sirius la guardò stupito. "Per cosa?" Hermione scrollò le spalle. "Per una vita che non ti meritavi. Mi dispiace, non avresti dovuto soffrire così tanto." Sirius era imbarazzato. "Dai, non è il caso di preoccuparsi..hai ragione, ma non è certo colpa tua." Hermione si alzò e abbracciò Sirius, tenendosi stretta al suo corpo. Sirius ricambiò l'abbraccio inizialmente riluttante, in seguito stringendo Hermione con più forza. "Cos'hai?" Hermione affondò la testa nel petto dell'uomo. "Nulla, sono solo triste perchè è finito il Natale. E' sempre così, la sera sono sempre malinconica." Hermione si lasciò sfuggire uno sbadiglio, e Sirius sentenziò che era ora di andare a letto. "Andiamo, domani mica puoi svegliarti a mezzogiorno! E' meglio se ci riposiamo." Hermione accettò di malavoglia e insieme a Sirius si incamminò verso le camere; si fermarono al bivio che portava al reparto notte, sotto una porta. "Allora ci vediamo domani.." Né Sirius né Hermione riuscivano a prendere qualsisasi iniziativa; poi a un tratto Sirius alzò lo sguardo e vide che erano sotto al vischio che aveva sistemato lui stesso qualche giorno prima. "Vischio" disse con un sorriso malizioso. "Allora ci vuole un bacio." disse Hermione con tono altrettanto furbo, non proprio da lei. Sirius non se lo fece ripetere due volte; si avvicinò a lei e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, prima leggermente, poi schiudendo quelle di Hermione e penetrando nella sua bocca. Hermione rispose con passione, appoggiando le braccia sulla nuca di Sirius e intrecciando le dita. Quando si staccarono, Sirius guardò Hermione sorridendo. "Lo sai che il profumo che ti ha regalato Ron è davvero buono?" Hermione rise. "E' tutto quello che riesci a dirmi? Che Ron mi ha regalato un buon profumo?" Sirius si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti ora, e quella è stata la prima che mi è venuta in mente." Hermione gli sorrise maliziosa. "E poi cosa vorresti dirmi?" Sirius finse di pensarci su. "Vediamo un po'..che sei straordinariamente bella, che ringrazio i tuoi genitori di essere andati a sciare così sei venuta qui a passare le feste, che dovevo mettere molto più vischio in tutta la casa, che adoro il profumo alla pesca..e che ti amo." Hermione sorrise. "Sai che stavo pensando le stesse cose? Beh, a parte il mio aspetto fisico, i pensieri erano i soliti. Per fortuna che Tonks ci ha trovato tutto quel vischio, l'altro giorno.." Sirius rise. "Sì, però forse se ce ne fosse stato un po' di più ci saremmo baciati prima! Accidenti a quando ho deciso di non esagerare con le decorazioni!" Hermione lo baciò di nuovo, brevemente. "Adesso vado a letto..ci vediamo domani, Sirius." L'uomo restò impalato a vederla allontanarsi; quando la porta della camera di Hermione si fu chiusa dietro di lei, Sirius si decise ad andare a letto. "Dopo stasera, devo ricordarmi di ordinare una quantità industriale di vischio da mettere in giro per la casa quando c'è Hermione, e di comprare una riserva di profumo alla pesca."

Ciao a tutti, ieri sera mentre ero sull'autobus ho avuto l'ispirazione per questa one-shot natalizia; mi è apparsa nella mente come un flash la scena di Hermione e Sirius che si baciavano sotto il vischio, così appena tornata a casa l'ho scritta di getto! So che il profumo alla pesca c'entra poco col Natale, ma è un profumo che mi piace moltissimo e mi dà un'idea di freschezza e di spontaneità, proprio come mi immagino Hermione (insomma, io Hermione con lo Chanel n5 e simili non ce la vedo proprio!) Spero proprio che vi sia piaciuta, e per chi segue la mia storia "Qualcosa di più di un bel ragazzo", vi comunico che sto scrivendo il prossimo capitolo e sono a buon punto! Per le altre storie, ci sto pensando su e ho iniziato a scrivere qualcosa; prima di postarle però volevo finire "Qualcosa di più di un bel ragazzo", sicché ci sarà da aspettare un pochino! Ringrazio già da ora chi leggerà, e se ci sarà qualcuno che metterà la storia tra i preferiti o la recensirà lo ringrazio con tutto il cuore! Buon Natale, HermioneForever92


End file.
